Promptly Tsuna: An American Western
by SailorKechara
Summary: 'Grimacing, the former sheriff announced, "An uninvited guest came earlier than expected. "What are you talking about?" questioned Tsuna as he hung his hat on the wall. "Looks like the Varia have arrived in town.' (One-Shot Writing Challenge. American Western AU. 8027)


**Promptly Tsuna: American Western**

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyō Hitman Reborn.

Please be sure to leave reviews and helpful hints. R&R!

* * *

**"Sharks, Madame, they leave nasty scars."**

The wind blew dust and tumbleweeds down the only road running through the sun-bleached town. Sweltering heat kept most of the townsfolk from leaving the shade of their homes. Behind the saloon, two cowboys are fighting while two more look on.

Basil, the younger of the two smirks as he states, "Well then, allow me to go at my fullest."

Orange eyes brighten as the brunet, Tsuna, grimaces and prepares for attack.

Leaning forward, Basil launches himself at his friend. Pulling his left arm back, his right fist connects with the brunet's face.

As Tsuna begins to fall back, he jerks forward. Transferring the speed and impact of the punch to his forehead, he smashed into Basil's forehead causing them both to fall to the ground, unconscious.

The observers turn to each other. "Did you see that, my friend?" asked the tall blond, Iemitsu.

"Yeah… Looked like he did it all by instinct," answered the child dressed in a black suit and black cowboy hat.

"That's my son, doing pretty well," remarked Iemitsu as he walked away from the group.

vvv

In a hidden room, below the only restaurant in town a father teaches his son the family secret.

"Next!" the older man, Tsuyoshi commands.

Without hesitation the raven-haired son, Takeshi, announces "Seventh form! Spraying rain!" and slashes a row of saguaro. As the tops of each topple to the ground, his blade moved slightly while he called, "Eighth form! Pouring rain!"

As the stumps of saguaro explode, Tsuyoshi turned to leave the room.

"Wait up, dad!" yelled Takeshi as he sheathed his sword.

Pausing, Tsuyoshi turned to his son, "There's nothing else for me to teach. From master to disciple, the Shigure Souen Style is now yours."

Bowing, Takeshi shouted to his father, "Thank you very much!"

vvv

Finished with their training, Tsuna and Takeshi head to the small, broken down building at the entrance to town. Hanging crooked the sign read "SHERRIFF."

Meeting at the door, Tsuna smiled at his Deputy. "Training done?"

Scratching the back of his head, Takeshi replied, "Yup. Did you have breakfast?"

The duo froze as they took in the sight before them. Iemitsu sat in Tsuna's chair with is legs propped up on the desk. Grimacing, the former sheriff announced, "An uninvited guest came earlier than expected.

"What are you talking about?" questioned Tsuna as he hung his hat on the wall.

"Looks like the Varia have arrived in town."

vvv

_Clomp. Clomp_.

Horses galloped down the empty street. As the riders disembarked from their backs, they bolted in fear. Suddenly, five crudely dressed men with red bandanas bearing the XX logo stood in the middle of town.

Tsuna, followed by Takeshi and Iemitsu, exited the sheriff's station. Gulping, Tsuna took in the sight before him. The leader, known as Xanxus, stood in the middle of the menacing group. Dressed in a black suit, he wore no hat. Instead, colorful feathers were woven through his short black hair. Two pistols, one on each hip, hung from a belt bearing the XX logo.

To Xanxus' right stood his second in command, Squalo. Also lacking a hat, the tall man's black suit was forgotten a behind is long white hair and sword. Focusing on the sword, Tsuna realized that the rumors were true. Squalo had cut off his right hand and replaced it with a sword.

"Xanxus," Tsuna mumbled under his breath as he motioned for the others to gather the rest of the deputies.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, DIE!" Xanxus motioned for his men to attack.

"Hold it, Xanxus," Iemitsu ordered as he and Basil inserted themselves between Tsuna's deputies and Xanxus' bandits. "That's enough."

As Squalo turned his sword towards Iemitsu, the blond raised his eyebrows and questioned Xanxus, "Is one of your minions planning to lift up a sword against me, an US Marshal?"

Squalo snorted, "Don't stick your comments in now, Iemitsu! You're the wuss that can do nothing but run."

"I wasn't running. I was just waiting for an answer from Governor Timiteo." Pulling out a parchment, he read out loud, "Until now, I thought that the one worthy to become the Vongola Heir was Sawada Tsunayoshi, and so I ordered that. However, lately, as I near death, I've decided to select an heir who's more worthy. My son, Xanxus, is worthy to be my true heir, thus inheriting my vast fortune."

Handing the scroll to Basil, Iemitsu announced, "So, let us start the Traditional Vongola Battle to satisfy everyone. So, this is what it means. Each with choose a champion who will fight in a one-on-one battle tomorrow at high noon."

vvv

"No," Tsuna said for the thousandth time as they approached the abandoned depot outside of town. "No, I will not allow my boyfriend to fight for me!"

Reborn, who walked on Tsuna's left replied, "You will because you must. As your Deputy he is the best fit against Squalo."

Takeshi, who walked on Tsuna's right, reached out and clasped his hand. Squeezing it gently, he spoke softly, "Not only do I have my father's katana but the Shigure Souen Style is completely flawless, the strongest and invincible."

The trio paused as they entered the building. The inside was gone, gutted. Pillars looked as if they were barely holding the floor above them up. The floor was flooding with water that flowing from holes in the floor above them. Another step and they would be in that water, which appeared bottomless.

The Varia appeared across the room from them. Iemitsu stood on an island of desks between them. "All persons other than the champions should vacate the premises."

As the Varia disappeared, Tsuna turned to Takeshi. Pulling him into a tight hug, he whispered, "W-Well, do your best… I-I love you."

Takeshi pulled back and smiled at Tsuna, "Yeah! See you after!"

vvv

Iemitsu grasped a rope hanging from above him. As he yelled, "Begin the battle!" he was lifted out of the room.

Squalo swung his sword arm wide as he rushed across the water towards Takeshi. The deputy dodged and drew his sword, but when he turned to face Squalo, the other was gone.

A shift in the air revealed Squalo to be charging from behind. As the bandit slashed downwards, Takeshi fell back and into the water. Rising behind Squalo, he shouted, "Seventh form! Spraying rain!" as he slashed across the bandit's back.

Barely grazing Squalo's long hair, Takeshi found himself backed into a corner. As Squalo charged him, the deputy swung his blade and melted into the water pouring down from above. Taking a deep breath, Takeshi leveled his blade at Squalo and charged.

As he approached Squalo, Takeshi dropped the sword into his other hand and slashed upwards. The bandit fell backwards and disappeared into the water.

Takeshi turned and blocked with his blade. The two clanged against each other as their wielders tried to penetrate their defenses. Squalo feinted and cut Takeshi's shoulder. Separating, the two prepared to engage again.

Flying through the room, passing under stream of water their swords continued to meet. Out of breath, Takeshi separated. Taking his stance, he called, "Eighth form!" As Squalo charged him, he finished, "Pouring rain!"

Takeshi slashed Squalo across the abdomen, causing the bandit to fall back and spit blood. As Squalo held his stomach with one arm, he raised his sword. Takeshi nodded and took a stand calling, "Ninth form!" Raising his sword like a baseball bat, he finished, "Mirroring rain!"

Appearing above Squalo, Takeshi slashed downwards and the bandit collapsed.

vvv

Later, back in the Sheriff's office, Tsuna bandaged Takeshi's arm. Sniffling, he again told the deputy, "You didn't have to do that for me."

Attempting to lighten the mood, Takeshi snorted and mumbled, "Sharks, Madame, they leave nasty scars."

"Huh?"

Looking into his lover's bewildered eyes; Takeshi explained "Squalo reminds me of a shark. And, of course, that's going to scar." Using his other arm, Takeshi pulled Tsuna to him and whispered in his ear, "I love you."

* * *

**Notes and Answers to Questions/Comments:**

(1) Story is NOT part of Second Chances storyline.

(2) Check out my facebook page! www .facebook anna .kaehler .7 (No spaces.)

(3) Not beta'd. R&R!

(4) For FF /topic/155391/115414663/1/Monthly-Writing-Challenges


End file.
